1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro needle made of single crystalline silicon, and more particularly to a barb-wired micro needle made of single crystalline silicon, capable of easily picking a tissue sample from a living body and adapted to inject a medicine into a lesion region of the tissue, and a biopsy method, and a medicine injecting method using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pathological examination picking a sample of a living tissue from a patient so as to diagnose the patient's disease is a very important process to diagnose and treat the disease.
However, according to the prior art, since the tissue sample is picked from the patient using a biopsy device having a relatively big size, it is required a large quantity of reagents to analyze the picked tissue. In addition, the patient should endure pain and risk resulting from the medical treatment picking the tissue sample.
For solving the above problems, there are suggested micro biopsy/precision cutting devices made by applying a micro machining process and a precision process. The devices are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,161 (Krulevitch, et al.) entitled “Microbiopsy/Precision Cutting Devices.”
However, according to the microbiopsy/precision cutting device, the biopsy procedures are very complex, and thus a skillful operator is required. In addition, since only a function of picking the tissue sample can be performed, an additional function of injecting a medicine into the tissue to treat a lesion region of the tissue cannot be performed.
A technology concerning transcorneal drug-release system and a micropin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,755. Said transcorneal drug-release system and micropin are devices for injecting the drug into the skin, manufactured by sintering in a mould (col. 4 lines 12-15). The device is attached or fixed onto the skin like plaster or a wristwatch and cannot be inserted into the body. Therefore, said transcorneal drug-release system only injects drug into the skin and make the drug penetrate the Stratum corneum. Said transcorneal drug-release system is unable to pick tissue of an organ in the body or inject drug into a specific organ in the body.